Character Creation
by stillgoldie1899
Summary: Or: How Goldie Creates Characters, A Conversation with Herself  Literally, how I create characters for RPs and fic.  This was brought on by conversations about Mary Sues.


**Flailing Me:** I WANT PRETTY GIRL WHO IS REALLY ME TO SNOG SPOT!

**Logical Me:** Um..how are you going to get back to 1899? Or, rather, the 1899 in the movie?

**Flailing Me: **I FLY THERE WITH MAGICAL STICK!

**Logical Me:** Magic stick? Riiiight. Ok. Where did you find this magical stick?

**Flailing Me:** UM...PONIES! PONIES GAVE ME MAGICAL STICK!

**Logical Me:** And you met these magical ponies...where?

**Flailing Me:** MAGICAL FOREST!

**Logical Me:** Are you sure this isn't Potter fic...?

**Flailing Me: **...YES! I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS NOW! MAGICAL PONIES IN THE MAGICAL FOREST GAVE ME MAGICAL STICK, AND NOW I SNOG SPOT!

**Logical Me:** Woah, hold up there, kiddo. Where -is- this magical forest?

**Flailing Me:** Um...I DUNNO? At the edge of town, I guess...

**Logical Me:** Which town?

**Flailing Me:** FINE! It's actually Salem Woods, ok? Full of witches. It was a witch that gave me the magical stick.

**Logical Me:** (It's called a wand, duh.)

**Flailing Me:** What was that?

**Logical Me:** Oh, nothing. (It's called a -lance-...*snicker*) Ahem. So it's actually witches and Salem Woods. You are aware, of course, that witches can't really send you back in time?

**Flailing Me:** FINE! She's FROM Salem, in 1899.

**Logical Me:** Then why's she in Brooklyn?

**Flailing Me:** She...ran away from home.

**Logical Me:** Why?

**Flailing Me:** Have you BEEN to Salem?

**Logical Me:** Yes, but that doesn't explain why she'd run away to New York.

**Flailing Me:** SHE RAN AWAY TO BE AN ACTRESS! And because she didn't want to live her life in a town that smelled like tanning leather.

**Logical Me:** Nice addition of historical fact- Salem -was- a town full of tanneries. So, she wants to be an actress? Where'd she get the money to run away?

**Flailing Me:** YES! AN ACTRESS! And she stole it from her step-father, who she generally likes, and isn't so much with the drinking and abuse. Just a nice guy. She feels bad about it, but he didn't want her going to the big city and getting herself hurt somehow, so she just stole his money and ran away.

**Logical Me:** We're making progress. How'd she get to New York?

**Flailing Me:** TRAIN.

**Logical Me:** And where is she staying, in New York?

**Flailing Me:** NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE!

**Logical Me:** Um...she's not a newsboy. She's an actress, right?

**Flailing Me:** Oh...right...so...apartment? Tiny apartment?

**Logical Me:** And how's she paying for it while she tries to make it as an actress?

**Flailing Me:** Like all struggling actors? Waiting tables? OOO! AT TIBBY'S!

**Logical Me:** Very nice. Only one problem. Spot's in Brooklyn. Tibby's is in Manhattan.

**Flailing Me:** FINE! JACK THEN!

**Logical Me:** I think Sarah might have an issue with that...

**Flailing Me:** I THROW SARAH UNDER TRAIN NOW!

**Logical Me:** But...we like Sarah. We love Ele. We think that there's a lot of potential in Sarah...

**Flailing Me:** FINE! FIIIIIINE! She's Sarah's FRIEND!

**Logical Me:** Good!

**Flailing Me:** ...AND DATING BLINK!

**Logical Me:** Really? But you know, we really like him more with Herbie the Chicken...

**Flailing Me:** YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING! FINE! She's seeing...an OC, just to be safe.

**Logical Me:** Finally. Progress.

**Flailing Me:** She's still friends with the newsies, because they eat at Tibby's.

**Logical Me: **That's cool. So...review her for me, again?

**Flailing Me:** Fine. She's a 17 year old girl from Salem, MA, with big dreams of being an actress, who has run away from home, having stolen the money to do so from her generally sweet and caring step-father who had only forbidden her to go to New York because he loved her and didn't want her to get hurt. She works days at Tibby's to pay the rent on the very small one-room she manages to afford, only because she gets to eat at Tibby's and therefore doesn't have to buy her own food. She also gets money here and there for the few various acting gigs she gets, but it's not much. She's friends with the newsies, but is actually seeing someone else. You happy? No snogging Spot or magical ponies.

**Logical Me:** Very happy. What's her name?

**Flailing Me:** Um...Gloria something.

**Logical Me:** Make it Gloria Joyce. Print that shit, girl.

**Flailing Me:** FIC WRITING TIME!


End file.
